Breakdown
by Jay 2K Winger
Summary: A Storm WarningViper's Revenge crossover. Viper and the Storm contend for the Intercontinental Championship.


**Breakdown**   
A **Storm Warning** / **Viper's Revenge** Crossover   
By: [Jay Winger][1] and [Boulder][2]

Note: this is set immediately after "Storm Warning, Chapter 19: Headaches" by Jay Winger and "Viper's Revenge, Chapter 2: Commissioner's Wrath" by Boulder.

To recap: while the Storm recuperated from his Last Man Standing match against Chris Jericho at _Wrestlemania_, he witnessed the return of Viper and Rattler from the injured list -- and suspected the mysterious attackers were the two cousins from Britain long before it was confirmed. The Storm was more amused than angered by Viper's return, but as Viper and Rattler continued to interfere in matches -- culminating in the two assisting Edge & Christian in retaining their Tag Team Championships and in assisting Triple H in winning the WWF Championship from Stone Cold -- he began to get angered. Viper then admitted that what he wanted was a shot at the Storm -- who had expressed his desire to be the one to force Viper into "early retirement," as it were. Then, on _Smackdown!_, Viper attacked Mick Foley in the ring as a new mysterious attacker -- dressed like Viper -- attacked the Hardys and others during matches. The Storm expressed an interest in being a lumberjack for the Viper/Rikishi match later that night, but Foley refused, not wanting to let the two hated rivals at each other in an uncontrolled situation. The Storm now waits for his chance to strike at Viper, while Viper works to hunt down the masked attacker who framed him -- running afoul of Chris Jericho in the process. Where this goes from here remains to be seen.

**MONDAY: _RAW is WAR_, Apr. 24**

The Storm's black Toyota Avalon pulled into the parking lot of the arena, where he and Rain started to get out of the car. Before he could get even one foot out the door, Chris Jericho leapt out of nowhere with a length of pipe. The Storm ducked back into the car quickly as Jericho smashed one window and then at the roof, doors, and windshield. Jericho reached in through the broken window and pulled the Storm out enough to start hammering on his face with his fists, but then the referees appeared and pulled Jericho off of the Storm. Four of the officials were required to hold Jericho back as he shouted taunts at the Force of Nature. 

"Oh, Jerk-y-ho!" came the silky purr of Rain. He looked up to see Rain jump off the roof of a van, bringing down Jericho and the referees. She started punching him back, then turned him over and put on the Twister anklelock. The referees managed to pull Rain off of Jericho and worked to keep him away from Rain, who was now being joined by the Storm, who had a small but ugly-looking cut on his forehead, near his hairline, which oozed blood sluggishly. 

"You're gonna pay for that, you goddamn Canuck _freak_!" the Storm shouted back as he grabbed his duffel bag out of the backseat of the Avalon, then his Intercontinental title, which he placed on his shoulder. He turned to Rain. "Let's go, darlin. Where's Commissioner Foley's office?" 

* * * 

"_Foley!_" 

The commish looked up from his game of Scrabble with Debra and asked, "Hey, Storm, what's new?" 

"The cut on my head," the Storm growled. He wasn't really in the mood for this standard opening for their chats, but he persisted out of habit. "What's up, Mick?" 

"My blood pressure," Foley said in all seriousness, "from all these backstage attacks we've been having lately." 

"For once, Mick," the Storm said, accepting a handkerchief from Debra and dabbing at the cut on his forehead, "I'm not the one startin' them. You got that Canucklehead Jerkyho and that Brit-twit Snake Boy to thank for that." 

Foley nodded in understanding, glancing at the Scrabble board briefly before building the word _heinous_ on a U that Debra had provided with the word _unkind_. He looked back up at the Storm. "So what do you want me to do about it?" 

"Well, Mick, I'd like nothing more than to get my hands on both of them, but seein' as how they both want to have my Intercontinental title," here the Storm hefted his belt back up on his shoulder, "I got a better idea. Since they both want what I got, what say we put the two in a match together -- and the winner gets a shot at my title come Sunday at _Backlash_?" 

Foley hummed and stroked his chin with a finger. Debra smiled as she built _nice _one of the Ns from _unkind_ on the Scrabble board, then looked up at the Storm and Rain. "Why, I think that's a great idea, Storm," she drawled with her Texan accent. "Kills two birds with one stone." 

"Thank ya kindly, Deb," the Storm said, his own fainter Texan drawl coming out as he said this. "I always liked ya because you're a Texan, same as Rain and me, and now you've given me another reason to like ya." 

"Well, I guess us two Texans can get along fine," Debra said, "but what about you and the Undertaker?" 

The Storm frowned, removing his sunglasses with puzzlement. "What d'ya mean?" 

"Oh, did we forget to mention?" Foley said, not taking his eyes off the Scrabble board. "You have a non-title match against him tonight. Had to get you back for destroying one of the puppies last Thursday on _Smackdown!_" He gestured, and Debra held up the squeezed-to-bursting stuffed animal with a slight frown. Foley grinned as he built a word on the I from _heinous_. "And that decision, Storm, is--" He pointed at the word he'd just built. "_--final!_" 

Debra tapped the gavel on the table and smiled sweetly, causing the Storm to scowl a bit as he stalked off. 

* * * 

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced as the TitanTron pulsed with a beat as it flashed the Undertaker's scowling face. This continued for several seconds before the lights all went out. _"Dead Man walking,"_ intoned the deep voice. The lights came back up with the toll of a bell and music: _"Keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin'! (what) Keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin'! (come on) Keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin'! (yeah) Keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin'! Now I know you'll be lovin' this -- right here!" _Fred Durst's voice echoed with Limp Bizkit's music as the Undertaker rumbled out on his Titan motorcycle. He paused at the top of the ramp, thumped his chest with a fist, then continued down the ramp, around the ring once, then parking at the bottom of the ramp. He climbed off the bike and removed the black knit cap he was wearing and his sunglasses. He wore black pants and a black tanktop, over which he wore a loose _Dead Man Inc. - A Decade of Destruction_ shirt. "Introducing first, from Houston, Texas, weighing in at 328 pounds...THE UNDERTAKER!" 

Taker rotated his shoulders a bit, shadow boxing for a moment, then raised his arms in the air, snarling. He turned to look at the TitanTron as a guitar chord sounded, and held as it slowly built to a crescendo. On the screen, a silhouetted man stood in a downpour, then raised his head and arms to the sides. Metallica's "Damage, Inc." echoed in the arena as the Storm walked out, wearing his _GeT SeT To GeT WReCKeD_ t-shirt and his Intercontinental title belt under his leather duster. Rain was beside him, peering over her round sunglasses at Taker as she wore her own _I am a Force of Nature_ t-shirt. "And his opponent, from Dallas, Texas, being accompanied by Rain, weighing in at 239 pounds... he is the World Wrestling Federation Intercontinental Champion... THE STORM!" 

The Storm walked down to the ring and then climbed up on the apron, staring down Taker. He removed his duster and his sunglasses, tossing both to Rain, then vaulted over the ropes and faced his opponent. The Undertaker stared right back. The Storm removed his title and passed it to the referee, who passed it out to the timekeeper. The staring contest continued for a moment before the Storm lashed out with a punch. It caught Taker on the jaw, but he fired back with a "soupbone" of his own. The force behind the blow sent the Storm reeling. He recovered his balance and punched again, but Taker simply absorbed it before pounding him again. Taker looked almost bored as he grabbed the Storm with both hands by the throat before hurling him into the corner. He waded into the Storm with a series of punches to the midsection before cocking back a fist and walloping him across the face. 

The Storm slumped, only to have his wrist grabbed and arm wrenched. He winced as he clutched at his shoulder, while the Undertaker looked up and shouted, "Old School!" Maintaining his grip on the Storm's arm, he climbed up atop the turnbuckle, then slid out onto the top rope. Pain shot down the Storm's arm as it was twisted mercilessly. Taker jumped down off the ropes, his massive hand coming down like a hammer on his shoulder. The Storm went down and gripped his shoulder. The American Badass started to go to lift him to his feet, but Rain was climbing up on the ring apron, causing referee Teddy Long to go over and talk her down. 

While Long was thus distracted, the Storm jabbed his boot up between the Undertaker's legs, getting a groan of pain from him as he staggered away. The Storm got to his feet, then dropkicked the back of Taker's knees, knocking him down on his back. Climbing back to his feet, the Storm gestured at Rain, who hopped back off the apron. The Force of Nature began stomping on the Undertaker's chest like mad, hoping to somehow keep the Dead Man down long enough for him to make a pin. 

The Storm lifted one of Taker's legs and started to go for a Twister, but the other boot kicked forward, nailing the Storm in the face. He staggered back as the Undertaker got back up, then charged, only to get a hand around the throat. Before the chokeslam could finish, however, the Storm kicked him in the gut, getting Taker to release his deathgrip on his throat. Grabbing Taker's wrist, the Storm shuffled to the side, arm-dragging the Taker down, where he quickly put on an armbar before Taker could recover. He twisted around into a hammerlock and started to bring his knee up to go for the Necksnapper, but the Undertaker dragged himself to his knees and then to his feet, the Storm hanging around his neck. 

The Undertaker grabbed his head, then one of his kicking legs and dropped back in a Samoan drop. He went for a cover. "1... 2--" Rain was up on the apron, once again distracting Teddy Long as he talked her down. Annoyed, the Undertaker got up and went over toward her, grabbing her by the hair before she could jump away. He shoved Long out of the way, then yanked her into the ring. He smirked viciously at her, then thrust her head between his thighs, raising a fist in the air -- signaling that Rain was about to go for the Last Ride. 

The Storm looked up and saw this happen, and the sight of the Undertaker about to subject Rain to this galvanized him into action. He surged to his feet, sprang off the ropes, and pushed off Rain's back, tackling Taker in a high-impact Lou Thesz press. In the process, Rain was released from the Dead Man's clutches, and she hastily left the ring. The Storm knuckled over Taker's face a bit before standing and wetting the tip of his finger. He raised it in the air and ascended to the top of the turnbuckle. The Undertaker, however, moved fast, and got up, grabbing the Storm around the neck before he could complete the Windfall. He lifted the Force of Nature off the turnbuckle and held him overhead with both hands, then dropped him to the mat. 

While the Storm collected his stunned wits, the Undertaker raised his fist in the air again. As soon as the Storm had risen enough, Taker thrust his head between his thighs. Rain jumped up on the apron again, but Taker looked right at her, then pointed at the floor. Seeing the murderous look in his eyes, Rain obeyed. The Undertaker grabbed the Storm around the waist. He flipped him up so he sat on Taker's shoulders, and then the Undertaker hoisted him up in the air before bringing him down hard. The Storm had gone for the Last Ride. Taker stood, brushing his dark red hair out of his face, then knelt down and made the cover. 1... 2... 3! 

"Rollin'" began playing again as the Undertaker stood up, retrieving his hat and sunglasses. He left the ring and went over to his Titan bike, started it up, and then drove up to the top of the ramp. Here, he paused again, then raised his fist in the air in a victory pose before driving off to the back. Meanwhile, Rain slid into the ring to check on the Storm, who was gradually coming to. 

* * * 

Viper had a big grin on his face as he saw Storm sent for the Last Ride, "Hurts don't it?" he teased before remembering he had business to take care of. 

Viper walked around backstage for about a half an hour attempting to find Mr. McMahon or Triple H; he was having no luck so far and it was really frustrating. "Viper!" Mick Foley shuffled his way over to Viper who was burning a hole straight through him. 

"What is it, Foley? I got business to take care of?" Viper hissed as Mick held up his hands defensively. 

"I just wanted to let you know about the match you've got tonight against Y2J," Foley smiled that stupid lopsided thing when he knew that what he'd suggested was a great idea. 

"Y2J, huh?" Foley nodded. "What's the catch?" 

"There is no catch, but whoever wins this match will go on to face Storm at _Backlash_." Viper smiled beneath his mask as the commissioner watched his expression carefully. 

"Well you're stupider than you look, Foley, because after I'm through with Jericho and Storm you'll just see how deadly this Viper is." He walked off leaving Foley glaring at him from behind. 

* * * 

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, and it's for number-one contendership for the World Wrestling Federation Intercontinental Championship!" 

The TitanTron lit up with the legend _Y2J_ and a timer. _06 - 05 - 04 - 03 - 02 - 01 - 00_. The lights went down all over the arena for several moments before pyros exploded. A cityscape began to show on the screen as music played. A silhouetted dancer appeared on the screen as the word _JERICHO_ flashed. _"Break the wall down!"_ a male singer screamed. The lights came up on the self-styled Ayatollah of Rock-and-Rollah at the top of the stage. He looked up at the screen, arms shaking out to the sides before turning around to shout indistinctly at the crowd. He was wearing a _Jerichoholic_ t-shirt as he strode down to the ring. "Introducing first, from Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada, weighing in at 231 pounds... CHRIS JERICHO!" Jericho climbed up on the ring apron, then stopped and looked out at the cheering crowd. He paused for a moment, then stepped into the ring, removing his t-shirt and tossing it away as he turned back to the TitanTron. 

Pyros exploded as clips of Viper played on the screen. Viper strode out on the ramp, wearing his _Vipers Bite_ t-shirt. He walked up the stairs and stood on the apron, looking straight at Jericho, who was beckoning for him to step into the ring. "And his opponent, from Wales in the United Kingdom... VIPER!" 

Jericho rushed at Viper, who caught his attack and hit him across the face with his own punch. Jericho turned away and staggered off, leaving Viper to catapult himself over the ropes in a crossbody from behind, taking Y2J down. The British wrestler pulled Jericho up to club him in the back with his forearm, then whipped him into the ropes. He swung a clothesline, which Jericho ducked. When the Canadian came off the ropes, he went for a flying pieface, but Viper leapt up and planted his feet in Jericho's face with a textbook dropkick. 

Jericho rolled on the mat, clutching his face in pain, only to get an elbow dropped on his sternum. Viper went for a quick cover. 1...2-- and Jericho kicked out. Viper hauled him to his feet, then draped Y2J's arm over his neck and grabbed his tights. He paused for a moment, then executed a snap suplex. He got up and pulled Jericho to his feet before picking him up and dropping him in a backbreaker on his knee. He hooked up a leg again. 1...2-- Jericho thrust his shoulder off the mat. 

Viper grimaced and stood up, stomping on Jericho's shoulder for a bit, then climbed up the ropes to go for a top-rope manuever -- presumably the Snake Pit. Y2J, however, got up and ran at the ropes, shaking them and causing Viper to fall onto the turnbuckle, crotching himself. Viper groaned and toppled off and to the floor as Jericho got up and waved his arms around, screaming. The fans cheered. 

Viper climbed back up on the apron, but Jericho saw him coming. He ran at the ropes, sprang off them and hit a dropkick to Viper's masked face. The British wrestler fell to the floor again as Jericho slid out to pursue him. Referee Tim White started out after them, but didn't see Viper thrust his forearm up between Jericho's legs in a low-blow. Jericho groaned and staggered away, allowing Viper to hit a side Russian leg-sweep. White was counting to 10, and was at 5 already. Viper rolled into the ring to stop the count, then back out to continue attacking Jericho. He pulled him up and whipped him down the length of the ring into the steel stairs. Viper went back over and slammed Jericho's face against the ring post, then threw him back into the ring. 

Jericho was on his feet a bit unsteadily as Viper returned to the ring, but he caught the kick that Viper aimed at his gut. He kicked out Viper's other foot and clamped his arms over the masked man's ankles. He started to turn Viper over, trying to lock in the Walls of Jericho, but Viper wasn't cooperating, squirming and writhing -- doing everything he could to stop the hold from getting locked in. He grabbed the Canadian's long blond hair and slugged him in the face, getting free at last. He stood up and shot off the ropes, but Jericho smashed him in the face with a back elbow. Viper lay on the mat as Jericho ran at the ropes, springing off them in the Lionsault. Viper, however, got his knees up and planted them into Y2J's ribs. Jericho rolled off and got stomped in the face by Viper. 

Viper went over to the corner and climbed up to the top. Jericho lay prone and unmoving. Viper flipped off the post and came down in a legdrop -- the Snake Pit. He hooked up a leg and White counted the pin. 1...2...3! Viper's music began to play again as he stood up, his arm raised in the air by the referee. He looked down at Jericho, then up at the TitanTron. He gestured around his waist, a clear indication that he had every intention of claiming the Storm's Intercontinental Championship. "Here is your winner... VIPER!" 

**THURSDAY: _Smackdown!_, Apr. 27**

The Storm stepped out of the parking garage with Rain and started toward the Lone Star dressing room when he passed by Mick Foley's "office" for the night. Foley stuck his head out and grinned at them. "Hey, Storm, what's new?" 

The Storm paused and looked at him. "What's _nu_? A Greek letter, I think. What's up, Mick?" 

"Sky's up," Mick replied. "Listen, I've booked you and your little ladyfriend Rain there in a mixed-tag match tonight against Jeff Hardy and Lita. Got any problems with that?" 

"Yeah," the Storm snapped. "Why didn't ya stick Viper in that match instead of Jeff?" 

"`Cuz Lita and Viper aren't exactly on speaking terms right now," the Commish said, "and I don't want you losing control with Viper around. Get me?" 

The Storm scowled and scanned the various decorations around Mick's "office" -- as if trying to decide which to destroy to show his frustration, but Foley raised his gavel. "And if you touch one more thing of mine, I'll cancel your match at _Backlash,_ and that decision--" 

"--is final," Rain said dryly, "yeah, we know." 

* * * 

The new red and black pyros for Viper exploded as he walked towards the ring; once again there was a mixture of cheering and booing fans. One sign read **Bite the Storm** while another read **3 Days Until Viper's Storm Warning**. Jumping into the squared circle, Viper got a microphone off of Tony Chimel and turned back towards the center of the ring to face the OvalTron. 

Bringing the mic up to his mouth, he was about to speak when a small crowd of fans broke out into a _Storm! _chant, "You know, this Sunday in _Backlash, _Storm and I will face off for his Intercontinental title and people have been asking me -- 'Viper aren't you worried about what The Force of Nature will do to you? He's already made a name for himself in Hardcore matches   
and is one of the toughest guys in the WWF'." The fans cheered and Viper waited for it to subside before continuing. "To answer that question, no, I'm not afraid of Storm, I've beaten him once -- and for his Intercontinental title, I can guarantee I can do it again... and that is his Storm Warning. But I must say, Storm is a great athlete, and just for him I've made this special promo. Roll the tape." 

The OvalTron buzzed to life and the first image that hit was the Storm with his ugly-stick standing in the middle of the ring. Suddenly images began to flash on and off the screen, one of the Storm getting the Last Ride, then one of him at _Wrestlemania_, being hit with a chair by Benoit sending him hurtling through four wooden tables to the floor. The promo continued for another forty seconds and finally stopped with final scene showing the Storm on one knee, his face coated in crimson blood. 

"You see, Storm, come this Sunday you won't be able to sneak up behind people with your ugly-stick, this Sunday you're gonna have to face me like a man -- and when you do, only then will we prove who's the better man." Viper threw his mic to one side and walked towards the edge of the ring to climb out. 

"Look out!" Michael Cole yelled when the masked figure from _Raw _snuck in behind Viper and quickly hooked his left arm under Vipers right and brought it across his throat before linking it with the other. Snapping backwards, Viper landed painfully on the back of his head as the masked figure left the ring calmly and walked up the ramp. "Who is that wrestler and why does he keep attacking Viper?" 

* * * 

"The following contest is an intergender tag-team match, scheduled for one fall," Tony Chimel announced. 

A guitar chord sounded and built to a crescendo over an image of a silhouetted man in a downpour, raising his arms to the sides. Metallica's "Damage, Inc." hit as the yellow lightning pyros shot off. The two Texans emerged from the smoke, the Storm with his black baseball bat ugly-stick in hand, and Intercontinental title belt around his waist. He was wearing a Lone Star _Don't Mess with Texas_ t-shirt, and Rain was wearing an _I am a Force of Nature_ t-shirt. "Introducing first, making their way to the ring from Dallas, Texas... the team of RAIN, and the World Wrestling Federation Intercontinental Champion... THE STORM!" 

The Storm climbed up on the post and raised his ugly-stick straight up in the air, then pointed it around in a circle toward the OvalTron. Rain climbed on the opposite post and raised her hands up in the air, flat out, her head back. The Storm went over to Tony Chimel and grabbed the microphone from him. He raised it to his lips, but just as earlier, the fans preempted him with a chant -- of _Viper!_ A scowl flickered across his features before he spoke. 

"Viper, I gotta hand it to ya -- that was a pretty good video you had earlier." He looked up at the OvalTron, then said, "But, see, I heard about your little promo, so I decided to bring visual aids too. You wanna compare battle scars, Snake Boy? You got it." He smirked and gestured grandly at the OvalTron. "Dunn, roll the footage." 

What came up on the screen were clips from months earlier, showing Viper getting attacked by X-Pac and Essa Rios, Perry Saturn and Eddie Guerrero. A clip of Viper tapping out to Benoit, who had him locked in the Crippler Crossface. A shot of him getting attacked by Stone Cold backstage -- then shots of Venom double-teaming him in the ring. Shots of Viper and Rattler both getting decimated by the Radicalz and Venom -- the very attack that sidelined Viper for two months. It ended with a shot of a near-unconscious Viper lying on the mat, doubled over in pain. 

A mirthless laugh escaped the Storm's throat. "Wow, I didn't think it possible, Snake Boy, but you both suck _and_ blow." He sobered. "This Sunday at _Backlash_, all bets are off. You wanna prove who's the better man? Let's take it hardcore, Brit-twit. By the time I'm through with you, I'll have a new mask for you -- a _crimson_ one. Sunday, you get all the tricks your scaley ass can think up ready, you get your game up for the next level, and get set to get wrecked -- because you are dealing with one fired-up Force of Nature." He lifted his ugly-stick and pointed it at the OvalTron, which still had the image of the semi-conscious Viper on it. "And _that_ is your Storm Warning." 

He passed the mic to Rain, who raised it. She smiled, then said, "As for tonight, we've got a couple members of 'Team Extreme' to deal with." She laughed. "They can pull off all the risky manuevers they want, but you can't get more extreme than a Force of Nature. Tonight, Jeff Hardy and Lita are gonna get beat the way we do it where I come from." 

The Storm took the mic. "Which is _what?_" 

_"TEXAS!"_

"Damn right," Rain said. She handed the mic back to Chimel as she removed her sunglasses. The Storm passed his sunglasses and ugly-stick to the timekeeper and backed out of the ring as the pulse-pounding music of "Team Extreme" played. The fans all started cheering like mad as Jeff Hardy and Lita ran out on the ramp, flashing the "guns." Jeff's hair was dyed blond and green tonight, and he was wearing a neon green shirt. Lita wore a hot pink shirt that exposed her navel, and a hot pink thong showed from over the top of her loose pants. "And their opponents, the team of JEFF HARDY and LITA!" 

Jeff and Lita sprinted into the ring, the hyperactive Hardy swinging his arms around on one of the posts as Lita stood in the middle of the ring, pointing the "guns" at her head. Jeff jumped off the post and ran across the ring to the other, leaning way out as he psyched up the crowd. Lita walked across the ring to pose again, and neither of them saw the two Texans slide into the ring behind them. The Storm grabbed Jeff's legs and yanked them off the ropes, causing the Hardy brother to fall chest-first on the turnbuckle. Lita, meanwhile, was shoved into the ropes, coming back into a clothesline from Rain. 

The Storm slammed Jeff's head off the turnbuckle twice, then hooked his arm over his head before lifting him in the air for a jackhammer. He kicked at him until he rolled out of the ring, then grabbed the top rope and crouched, catapulting himself up and over in a _plancha_. Rain, meanwhile, was starting to set Lita up in the Twister anklelock. The redhaired woman, however, kicked free and took Rain down with her own clothesline. Lita went for a legdrop, scored it, and then covered. 1-- and Rain kicked out easily. 

Outside, the Storm whipped Jeff shoulder-first into the steel stairs, but left him lying there as he returned to his corner. He climbed up on the post and shouted at Rain, who nodded. She nodded as she shoved Lita back, then caught her swing with a block. She swiftly kicked Lita in the gut, then flipped herself over Lita's arm, grabbed her, and lifted her back in a death suplex. Rain stood and tagged the Storm, who jumped down in a Savage elbow. He went for the cover. 1... 2-- and Jeff sprinted across the ring with an elbow drop on the Storm's head. 

The Storm scowled at Jeff as he got up, but the Hardy brother retreated to his corner. He picked Lita up and wrenched her arm, then took her down with a short-arm clothesline. Maintaining his grip on her wrist, he twisted her shoulder and locked on an armbar. As he stretched Lita's arm, he looked up and chopped at his shoulder. He picked Lita back up and went for an Irish whip, but she quickly managed to reverse it before the Force of Nature could yank back and dislocate her shoulder. Coming off the ropes, the Storm swung a clothesline, but missed as she ducked. As he shot off the other ropes, Jeff Hardy kicked him in the small of the back. The Storm staggered forward from it, allowing Lita to hit a drop-toe hold. 

As the Storm started to get up from the mat, Lita went over and tagged in Jeff, who flipped himself over the ropes before charging at the Texan. The Storm caught him and hit a powerslam, then went for a cover. 1...2-- and Jeff just barely managed to get his shoulder up. Scowling, he stood Jeff up and whipped him into the ropes, catching him on the rebound for a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker. He hooked up a leg, but now Lita rushed in and scored a running dropkick to the Storm's head. This prompted Rain to leap out in a flying clothesline that took Lita down. The Storm got up and started to stomp on Jeff, throwing him into the corner, where he layed in with knife-edge armchops. Rain, meanwhile, was on the receiving end of some feisty moves from Lita, who finally kept the black-haired woman down with a hard whip into the corner, where Rain collided and fell over. 

The Storm set Jeff on the top rope, going for a superplex, but Jeff shoved him off. Jeff shouted and flashed the "guns," looking ready to do a legdrop, when Rain ran over and knocked one of his feet loose. Jeff fell and crotched himself, grabbing his groin and groaning. Rain started to set him up for another manuever when Lita moved in and hit her with a gutshot, then grabbed her head. Lita looked to the side and flashed a "gun," then hit a Twist of Fate on Rain. Rain hit the mat and flipped over, just in time for Jeff, who had recovered enough to stand atop the post and flash the "guns" again. He did a perfect Swanton Bomb off the turnbuckle, going for the cover, but the referee was trying to get him to release Rain. Jeff looked at him angrily and shouted at him to make the pin. 

That's when the Storm got up and smashed Lita across the face with a right hook. She toppled backwards through the ropes and to the floor. Jeff rushed him, but got a punch to the solar plexus for his trouble. The Storm then pivoted around and hoisted Jeff onto his shoulder. Snarling, the Storm piledrove Jeff with the Southern Lightning as he fell to one knee, then dumped him on the mat and made the cover. 1...2...3. "Here are your winners, THE STORM and RAIN!" 

The Storm stood up and helped Rain to her feet, then out of the ring. He took his title belt back from the timekeeper and posed on the ropes, holding the belt in the air. As he was doing this, he failed to notice the masked figure sliding into the ring behind him. It was the same figure that had attacked Viper earlier in the night. Rain, who was holding her neck and wincing in pain, didn't see the figure right away, as she was facing the wrong way -- but then she looked in the OvalTron and spotted it. The figure had the Storm's ugly-stick in its hands. She shouted a warning to him, prompting the Force of Nature to turn and get a faceful of baseball bat. The figure tossed the bat down, then left the ring and exited through the crowd before Rain could react. She slid into the ring to check on the Storm, who was already sitting up on his elbow, blinking stars out of his eyes as he held his bloodied nose. 

* * * 

"You sure you're okay, man?" Bradshaw asked as he handed the Storm a beer back in the Lone Star dressing room. 

"`Course I'm okay!" the Storm snapped. "It's just a hit to the face. Nothing I haven't taken before." 

"Yeah," Bradshaw said, "but never with your own ugly-stick." 

The Storm growled. "What've I always been sayin'? Ya can't trust som'bitches in masks. Soon as I finish this thing with Viper on Sunday, I'm gonna track that bastard down and give him what-for!" 

"And when he's done," Rain piped up from the card table, "he'll give him what-_five_!" This earned a laugh from Jacqueline and the Acolytes. 

The Storm cracked open his beer, knocked back a swig, then wiped the last of the blood off his face along with the foam from the brewsky. He threw his stuff into his duffel bag, then leaned back in his chair. "Ah, hell. Might as well wind down a bit. This Sunday's gonna be a helluva night, and I don't want to tire myself out `fore I get a chance to grind Snake Boy under my boot." 

There was a knock on the door as Stone Cold entered, carrying a piece of paper. The Texas Rattlesnake was wearing a _Gimme a Hell Yeah_ t-shirt and his knee braces. He looked up. "Just spoke to Mick Foley. He's drawn up a schedule of matches for _Backlash_." He handed it to the Storm. 

There were some of the expected matches -- Edge and Christian would defend their Tag Team Championship against the Hardy Boyz, Eddie Guerrero would have to take on Radicalz teammate Perry Saturn and Test in another European Championship Triple Threat match, William Regal was due to take on K-Kwik, Dean Malenko was going up against X-Pac for the Light-Heavyweight title, one match (which Austin had circled) had the Acolytes up against Right to Censor's Bull Buchanan and the Goodfather, Triple H was to defend his newly acquired WWF Championship against perennial nemesis Steve Austin (and he'd circled this one as well) -- but in addition, Stone Cold had circled two other matches. 

One read _Women's Championship: Lita v. Rain_, which earned a smile from the dark-haired Texan woman. The Storm smirked at her. "Told ya I'd get you your shot." But then he looked back at his own match: _Intercontinental Championship: The Storm v. Viper - hardcore rules_. The Force of Nature did a fairly decent impression of The Rock with a raise of his eyebrow at this. "Well, never let it be said that Foley's decisions are boneheaded. For once, he's made the right call." 

"Can you really beat Viper in a hardcore match?" Faarooq asked. 

"Please," the Storm scoffed. "We've both done Japanese matches, and before I went to Japan, I did hardcore wrestling all the time on the West Coast. I think I can handle this pansy-assed Brit-twit." He stood up, handing the paper back to Austin, then picked up his duffel bag. "Come on, Rain. We better get to the hotel and get some rest before Sunday." 

**SUNDAY: _Backlash_, Apr. 30**

Viper sat in a chair feeling totally relaxed as he waited for his Intercontinental title match. He had one hell of a bump on the back of his head from the suplex he'd received on _Smackdown! _but other than that he was fighting fit. 

He looked up when he heard a low rapping on the door, "Come in," he called as Lillian Garcia catiously walked in. "Hey, Lillian." 

"Hi, do you mind if we do an interview?" He shook his head and stood walking over to her as she faced the camera. "Viper, tonight you take on an old rival in Storm -- your thoughts on this match?" 

Viper let out a small laugh, "My thoughts, my thoughts are trying to focus on what I'm going to do to Storm when we get in that ring tonight but that's not happening. There's something I need to get off my chest, to the wrestler who has been attacking me for the past week, after I win the title here tonight I'm willing to put it on the line tomorrow against you. Then you'll find out how deadly a Viper really is." 

* * * 

Luckless interviewer Kevin Kelly looked at the camera nervously. "I'm here with the Intercontinental Champion, the Storm, and Rain. Storm, you've just heard what Viper said. What is your reaction?" 

"Hmph," the Storm scowled. "Well, Hermy--" Kelly winced. "--it bothers me a bit. See, Snake Boy's assuming that he's going to get this belt tonight, and that's just not gonna happen. Secondly, I've also got some beef with that masked som'bitch. The guy hit me in the face with my own ugly-stick last Thursday. So here's a little Storm Warning for him -- after I send Snake Boy home on a stretcher, I'm gonna come looking for you, and then I'm going to play 'Gallagher' with your masked face." 

Kevin Kelly nodded and turned to Rain, offering her the mic. She accepted. "Now, I have a match with Lita tonight, and -- well, I don't really see the point in _telling_ Lita what I'm going to _do_ to her. So I'll let my actions do the talking tonight." 

* * * 

_Backlash _got off to a great start with the match between the prim-and-proper William Regal and the hip-yet-funky K-Kwik. The feud had gotten started when Regal made a few disparaging remarks about rap music -- which K-Kwik took offense to. Regal fell prey to a few of K-Kwik's high-flying manuevers, but managed a rally and even had the rapping wrestler in the Regal Stretch for a few moments, but K-Kwik was able to get to the ropes and came back, finishing the good will ambassador off with a 450 Splash from the top-rope. 

Next, Dean Malenko and X-Pac battled over the Radical's Light-Heavyweight Championship. Once again, X-Pac (who almost never jobbed in singles matches) appeared to have things well in hand when he planted Malenko with an X-Factor, but the referee had been knocked out, allowing Malenko to rally and lock X-Pac in a Texas Cloverleaf, at which point the ref came to and saw the former DXer tapping out. 

The third match really got the fans excited as Lita put her Women's Championship on the line against Rain. The Hardys, Viper, the Storm, and the rest of Lone Star were all banned from ringside during the match. The two women battled ferociously, Rain scoring a Windfall on Lita at one point, only to get a kickout, then a Twist of Fate from the redhead. Lita then went upstairs for a moonsault, however, and Rain rolled out of the way, causing Lita to land painfully on her stomach. Rain quickly hooked her up for a Downdraft, then made the cover. The fans cheered, despite the Texan's heelish nature, as Rain picked up the win. 

Another two Radicalz had a match that night -- against each other. Eddie Guerrero and Perry Saturn were going up against each other (as well as Test) for the European Championship. Test was on fire early, hitting both Radicalz with power manuevers, but when Test went upstairs for a Savage elbow, Saturn crotched him on the turnbuckle and pulled him off for a Death Valley Driver. As the tattooed wrestler made the cover, however, Guerrero leapt out in a Frog Splash onto Saturn, quickly making the pin on Test to retain. 

Then the beer-drinking Acolytes went up against Right to Censor. Bull Buchanan and the Goodfather did their damnedest to take down the APA, but when Steven Richards tried to get involved, he missed a Censorkick on Faarooq and struck Buchanan instead, allowing Bradshaw to nearly behead Richards with a Clothesline from Hell lariat while Faarooq made the pin on Buchanan. 

The brothers from Canada then went up against their long-time rivals from North Carolina. Lita was banned from ringside in this match-up -- not that it mattered, since she was still feeling the effects of the Downdraft Rain had given her. The Hardys were on fire in this match-up, but alas, they were not to win. Edge conveniently pulled referee Mike Chioda into the path of Jeff Hardy's Whisper in the Wind, causing him to be knocked out. The Canadians then gave Matt a vicious conchairto before crotching Jeff on the top turnbuckle and hitting him with a stack superplex. Chioda was revived by Edge as Christian made the cover on Matt. Much to the fans' dismay, the Brothers Grin retained. 

Now all that remained were the last two matches of the night -- the hardcore Intercontinental match, then the grudge match between Stone Cold and Triple H over the WWF Championship. 

* * * 

"The following match is a _hardcore_ match, scheduled for one fall, and is for the World Wrestling Federation Intercontinental Championship!" Red and black pyros went off as Viper's music began to play. The masked wrestler walked down the aisle, then slid into the ring. The red arrows on his mask were a bit more prominent tonight, and he was also wearing his _Vipers Bite_ t-shirt. He paced around the ring a bit as Howard Finkel announced, "Introducing first, the challenger, from Wales in the United Kingdom... VIPER!" 

Viper stopped and posed a bit -- cameras flashed -- then stopped and faced the TitanTron as his music faded out, replaced by a guitar chord which built steadily up to a crescendo. Lightning pyros went off as Metallica's "Damage, Inc." played. The Storm stepped out of the smoke, clad in one of his older _Seek Shelter_ t-shirts. His ugly-stick was clenched in one hand as he gazed grimly out over the fans behind his sunglasses. He stood under the screen and raised his ugly-stick in the air, then pointed it around in a quarter-circle at Viper. "And his opponent, from Dallas, Texas, weighing in at 239 pounds... he is the World Wrestling Federation Intercontinental Champion... THE STORM!" 

The Storm slowly walked toward the ring and stood outside it for a moment, eyes glowering behind his sunglasses at Viper's masked face. He glanced out at the crowd, at the signs made for this event: **Viper: Seek Shelter!** said one, while another showed a snake and the words **Windfall into the Snake Pit, Storm!** One fan had made a sign that said **i'M SeT To GeT WReCKeD!** and another had made one that read **Viper's the Better Man!** The last two the Storm looked at before climbing in the ring were two that said: **Bite Me, Snake Boy** and **Twits Come from Texas - Damn Right!**. The Storm slowly removed his sunglasses and passed them to the timekeeper, then his Intercontinental belt. He handed this to referee Teddy Long, who held it in the air before passing it to the timekeeper as well. 

The Storm and Viper stood there for a moment, locked in a staredown for a full minute before the Storm looked to the side at his ugly-stick. He raised this so Viper could see it, then stepped back and tossed it aside. The Storm held his arms out to the side, then made a beckoning gesture. "Come on, Snake Boy, I'll let you have the first shot." 

"You got it," Viper snapped before lashing out with a right hook. The Storm rocked back, then fired back with his own. They began to trade punches while the fans cheered like crazy. Viper pressed forward, staggering the Storm back against the ropes with right hands, then backed up to go for a short clothesline. The Storm, however, ducked the swing and brought his knee up into Viper's gut. Sidestepping, he grabbed the back of Viper's shirt and hurled him through the ropes to the floor. Immediately, he grabbed the ropes and catapulted himself over them in a _plancha_. 

The Storm pulled Viper to his feet and whipped him into the steel steps. He ran forward and kicked Viper in the chest as he lay against the stairs, then grabbed his head and hit a few blows to the side. Stepping away, the Storm threw up the ring apron to rummage underneath the ring for plunder. He came up with a couple of street signs and a garbage can, all of which he put in the ring. He stood up with a broomstick and twirled it in his hands for a moment before rushing at Viper with it. He hit two lightning-quick blows with the stick before Viper fell over on the floor. The Storm planted one foot on his chest, then leaned forward to thrust the broomstick through one of the eye-holes in the mask. Viper, however, managed to shove him off and hit a drop-toe hold that knocked the Storm's face against the stairs. 

As the Storm recovered from this, Viper fished another broomstick out from under the ring. The Storm was back up by now and faced him. They sized each other up, then grappled, trying to swing their stick in but getting blocked by the other. As they battled, they moved up the aisle, neither scoring any hits on the other. Then, they both shoved their sticks at each other, and both snapped in two. The Storm quickly kick-shoved Viper back and then stopped. Both men looked at the two broken halves of their broomsticks, then at the other. Viper tossed one away and rushed at his rival, but the Storm took a page from Steve Blackman and chopped his halves against Viper's legs and knees before landing one painful blow to the bump on the back of the masked man's head. 

As Viper lay on the ground, the Storm grinned viciously and looked up at the crowd. He raised the broomstick halves and shouted, "It's party time!" The fans half-cheered, half-booed as he ripped off a line from Blackman. He dropped one half, then pulled Viper up to his knees by the hair and paused. He wound up with the half in his hand, but then Viper jammed his elbow back and into the Storm's groin. With a loud groan, the Storm released him, dropping the broomstick half and staggering away. 

Standing, Viper kneed the Storm in the face while he was bent over, and stomped on him a couple of times before picking the Force of Nature up. A spin kick caught the Storm in the mouth and sent him reeling back down the aisle before finally stopping at the ring. Viper attempted to whip the Storm into the steps but he reversed, however Viper jumped onto the steps and caught his charging opponent with a moonsault. 

Adjusting his mask, Viper threw the Storm back into the ring, sliding in after him. The Storm quickly grabbed a street sign and walloped his opponent in the face with it sending Viper stumbling backwards against the ropes. Once again, the Storm whipped Viper across the ring and caught him with a powerslam but Viper kicked out of the pin. Another whip across the ring Storm went for a backdrop but Viper leapfrogged over him and grabbed the other street sign and threw it to the Storm, who had turned. The Storm caught it, but Viper followed up with a super kick sending the sign crashing against the Storm's forehead. 

Feeling he'd done enough, Viper picked up Storm and prepared to go for that unique face buster, "See ya, Storm," he whispered. But when he went for it, the Storm hooked an arm behind Viper's head and turned it into DDT. Both men lay unmoving in the ring when gradually the Storm began to climb to his feet. 

Scowling a bit, and shaking his head to clear it, the Storm checked his face for blood, then went over to the garbage cans. He picked them up, pulled one out of the other and set it aside, then took the one in his hands over toward Viper. He raised it and brought it down hard against Viper's chest -- once, twice, three times. Viper doubled over in pain as his ribs were battered, rolling over on his side. He got no respite, since the Texan merely started kicking him in the back. Viper managed to hit a gutshot, causing the Storm to drop the trashcan, but when he picked it back up, the Storm hit a dropkick to the can, sending it back into Viper's face. 

Viper toppled back against the ropes and dropped the can, blinking stars out of his eyes. The Force of Nature took this opportunity to pick up the other trashcan, raise it overhead, and slide it down over Viper's head, pinning his arms to the sides. The Storm smirked and smacked the sides of the trashcan a few times before shoving the blind Viper back in the corner, then snapped his foot up between Viper's legs. The trapped wrestler slumped to a sitting position as the Storm went over to the other corner. He stooped and picked up his ugly-stick, raising it in the air. The fans started clamoring in anticipation. 

Viper was pushing himself upright against the corner, still trapped inside the trashcan. He was trying to get enough leverage to pull the thing off, but before he could do much in that department, the Storm's ugly-stick came down on the 'head' of the can. Viper staggered, the audience groaned. Another whack, another stagger, another groan. A third one, and mercifully the Storm dropped the ugly-stick in the corner. Pulling Viper out, he held the top of the can and looked to the side, pointing out. "Lightning!" he yelled. 

The fans started to scream in anticipation again, but after the Storm hit his gut punch, he swept Viper up on his shoulder -- whereupon Viper slipped down his back, then charged forward, pinning him against the ropes, then dropping and hitting a reverse drop-toe hold, taking him down long enough for Viper to roll out of the ring and hook the edge of the can on the ring apron. Stooping and pushing with his arms, Viper managed to extract himself from the trashcan. In the ring, the Storm was already back up and moving to the ropes to pull Viper in. 

Grabbing his opponent by the mask he tried to pull Viper up but ended up getting his mask as Viper hung the Storm on the ropes causing him to fly backwards. The fans could now see the blood streaming down the challenger's face after the assault from the ugly-stick. Sliding into the ring, Viper grabbed the Storm's head and ran up the turnbuckle looking for a tornado DDT when Storm used raw power to fling him off. His opponent landing face first on the mat, the Storm grinned before picking him up and hitting a death suplex. 

Viper now incapacitated the Storm wetting his finger and raising it in the air. As the fans cheered, he made his way up the turnbuckle and leaned back. Stumbling to his feet, Viper turned but was immediately flattened by the Storm, hooking a leg. The referee was positively inches away from getting the three count when once again Viper kicked out. Cursing, the Storm slugged Viper a couple of times in the face before setting him up for the Downdraft, lifting him up. When the Storm pivoted to go into the full nelson, Viper managed to turn himself and hit a hurracanrana on the stunned Intercontinental champion. 

Staggering a little, Viper looked at the semi-concious the Storm before grabbing a trashcan lid and laying it over the Storm's face, quickly he climbed the turnbuckle and loked over at him. He was still unmoving so without further ado Viper launched himself into the Snake Pit. The next he knew was the sharp pain in his leg as it came into contact with the trash container lid, he felt the Storm spasm once beforew managing to drape himself over for the pin. "1, 2, 3," the bell rung and half of the fans cheered while the other half booed as the new Intercontinental champion got to his feet. 

Accepting the belt, Viper raised it into the air before looking back at the Storm, he was still lying there but now his hands were moving and he looked as if he were trying to roll over. Wiping the blood out of his eyes Viper smiled and rolled out of the ring, he walked up the ramp and took one last glance at the ring -- the Storm was sitting up now and was staring a hole through him. Turning Viper left the ringside area and made his way back to the locker room. 

* * * 

Back in the Lone Star dressing room, the Storm was placing a bandage over the cut on his forehead -- received when Viper hit that Snake Pit on his face with the trashcan lid. He scowled a bit and looked at Rain, who had her newly won Women's Championship belt draped on her shoulder. "Well, at least one of us still has gold," he remarked. 

"Cheer up, Storm," Rain said. "You'll get your title back." 

The Storm grunted. "Maybe. Then again, maybe I'll set my sights elsewhere." He brushed his short-cropped hair back as he glared at the bandaged cut. "Eddie Guerrero looks like an easy enough target. Or Blackman. I could take him." He stretched and winced a bit, then frowned. "Or I could find myself a good partner and go after those Canuckleheads' titles again." 

He turned to the monitor, just in time to see Steve Austin hit the Stone Cold Stunner on Triple H. But as the Rattlesnake made the cover, the black-clad masked man appeared out of the audience and broke a 2x4 over Austin's head. Bleeding, Stone Cold fell prey to a Pedigree, which allowed Triple H to make the pin and retain his WWF Championship. The Storm scowled, then pursed his lips as he considered Helmsley, who was posing with his title belt. 

"Then again, there are other higher sights I could target," he remarked. 

**-end-******

Disclaimer: All things WWF are property of Titan Sports. The Storm (created by Jay Winger) and Viper, Venom, and the as-yet-unnamed masked wrestler (created by Boulder) are a completely fictional characters. This pretty much wraps up any future crossover plots Boulder and I have planned (i.e., there are none), but we both enjoyed collaborating on this one. There's always the possibility of a future joint effort. 

On a side note, I, Jay Winger, am wrapping up the "Storm Warning" series with this fic. There is another series I am about to post, which takes the Storm's character in a new direction. 

Jay Winger can be reached at [jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com][1]. Boulder can be reached at [bungut@hotmail.com][2]. 

-=_Jay 2K Winger_=- -=_Boulder_=- 

   [1]: mailto:jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com
   [2]: mailto:bungut@hotmail.com



End file.
